muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldilocks and the Three Bears
Goldilocks and the Three Bears is a classic fairy tale in which a young girl, Goldilocks, goes for a walk and arrives at the home of three bears, who have gone for a walk while their porridge cools off. Goldilocks tastes each bowl of porridge, and finds that one is too hot, one is too cold, and one is just right. She sits in the bears' chairs, and sleeps in their beds. The bears then come home to find the intruder. This story has been referenced in a number of Henson productions, most prominently on Sesame Street where Baby Bear, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Goldilocks have taken up residence since the 1990s. In Episode 4066, with the addition of Curly Bear to the family, Baby Bear teamed up with Telly Monster to create a new version of the traditional story that includes four bears instead of three. In Episode 4120, Baby Bear writes another version of the story that has the three bears in outer space, receiving creative input from Elmo, Zoe, and Big Bird. References *Goldilocks and the Three Bears were the focus of two sketches aired during season three of Sesame Street. In one sketch, she helps the bears find out how many they are. In another sketch, she teaches them about big, bigger and biggest. *In a Kermit sketch on Sesame Street, he attempts to direct a scene from the fairy tale, but he is having problems with both the stage hand and Goldilocks, who has problems showing the feelings surprise and fear. * In episode 518 of The Muppet Show, during the story of "Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves", due to budget the number of thieves is reduced to three, portrayed by Fozzie Bear and two other bears, an obvious reference to this story, made more obvious when a Muppet Goldilocks shows up. * The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales also features an adaptation of the story, as read by Big Bird. The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook also featured a similar story, "Goldi-Snuffle and the Seven Bears". The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover features a story called "Super Grover and the Three Bears", in which Grover watches a play of the story, with Prairie Dawn as Goldilocks, and Bert, Ernie and Herry Monster portraying the three bears (the papa, mama and baby bears respectively). The Sesame Street Dictionary also featured a few illustrations of some of the characters acting out the story, with Prairie Dawn reprising the role of Goldilocks, and Herry, Bert and Ernie playing Papa, Mama and Baby bear in a Sesame Street Pageant. *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' also features pictorial representations of the actual three bears from the sketches. * Big Bird's Story Time features a sequence where Maria tells this story to Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus. * On the 1981 album Camping in Canada, Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch perform a version of the story in a song with their friends at summer camp. * A 1987 storybook recorded for the Big Bird StoryMagic toy, Goldilocks and the Three Grouches, told the story with Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch in the lead roles. * Goldilocks and the Three Bears appear in Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book. * In episode 207 of Dinosaurs, Charlene reads a spoof story called, Goldilocks and the Three Herbivores, to Baby Sinclair * This story was also spoofed in Dinosaurs: Classic Tales as Goldiscales and the Giant Sloths. * In The Muppets on Puppets, Rowlf the Dog tells his own version of the "Cinderella" story. At one point, Cinderella comes to her grandma's house and finds three bowls of porridge. * The fairy tale is set to be the next pageant in the book We're Counting on You, Grover!. * The story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears was also the inspiration for an Unstable Fables release. * In the book A Visit to the Sesame Street Library, Mrs. Libby recommends the story Goldilocks and the Three Bears to her reading group. * The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook featured a story called "Goldie-Snuffle and the Three Bears", in which Big Bird met Goldie-Snuffle and took her to the home of the seven bears, who weren't home when they visited. Although they were gone, Goldie-Snuffle ate all of the bears' spaghetti and slept in their beds (she was big enough to sleep on all beds at once). However, when Big Bird told Goldie-Snuffle that the bears were about to come home, she realized that it was time for her nap, and although she was sleeping on the bears' beds, she went home to take a nap before the bears went inside. The story was later reprinted in The Sesame Street Library Volume 7 and The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 7. See also *The Three Bears *Goldilocks and the Three Grouches *The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show Connections *David Alan Grier voiced Baby Bear, named Dudley, in the Jamaican-twisted episode adaption from Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child. *John Lithgow played Goldilocks's father in the Faerie Tale Theatre episode. *Raven-Symone voiced Goldlilocks in the Jamaican-twisted episode adaption from Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child. *Ben Vereen voiced an unnamed Spider in the Jamaican-twisted episode adaption from Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Fairy Tales